The Cell Signaling and Growth Control Research Program is comprised of a multi-disciplinary group of investigators who study molecular mechanisms of growth regulation and/or perturbation that are relevant to cancer. The Vermont Cancer Center has assembled a critical mass of signaling researchers with diverse and complementary expertise and interests. The goals of the program are to provide a university-wide information resource on cell signaling, to promote technology development, promote collaborative research initiatives and foster interactions between basic and clinical cancer researchers. The activities of the program, which are designed to achieve these goals, include a weekly seminar series, an annual program retreat, and translational research initiatives facilitated by regular group meetings. The Cancer Center has strengthened this basic research program by major investments in recruitment and new instrumentation that has already had a significant impact on productivity of individual investigators. Two new VCC Shared Resources, including a Flow Cytometry Facility and a proposed Molecular Methods Shared Resource, will further support and strengthen this diverse research program. The success of the program is documented by the increased level of extramural funding, individual and collaborative publications and exciting new initiatives in translational research.